The lost life
by ShadowTaurus115
Summary: A girl by the name of (Y/N) has been faced with an unfortunate string of events. With luck, love and no small amount of skill, she will need to survive the harsh environment of remnant! But does she have to do it alone? possible pairings, just ask! My first eva fanfic!
1. The beginning

Chapter 1: Exit

 _"_ _Every exit, is a door leading to somewhere."-unknown_

Rain splattered against my face as I walked home, the day was dark and depressing, the kind that would be expected on a funeral, maybe someone has died, who knows. But there was one thing I did know, and that was that this sucked. I was in my famous (F/C) coloured jacket and some black skinny jeans because jeans. It was 8:14PM according to my pocket watch, yes that is right, pocket watch. I must be the only one living who actually even knows what these things are. On the inside of this beautiful (F/C) coloured pocket watch was my family, my Father was still smiling, his big brown beard and hair looked like the perfect set for a loving kind father, my Mother was also smiling, a rear occasion now, especially since Father had died. His name was Brad, and whilst he was alive he was the best father anyone could wish for, he cared for me, loved me and all the other fatherly things, so when some guys were in trouble he came to the rescue, only to die, beaten to death by wooden boards and glass bottles. My mother's name is Monique, and she was also perfect, she was happy and smiling 24/7. And now she is drowning in her sorrows. That is enough of those depressing thoughts, back to how good looking I was. My mother's lovely (H/C) hair colour had passed onto me, and did it look good, her (S/C) had too. However, there was one thing that had always troubled me, my eye colour, no one in my family had the same bright (E/C) that I had, and when I say no-one, I mean NO-ONE. I wonder if I was a-

"HELP ME, PLEASE SOMEBODY" My train of thought was instantly de-railed and exploded into a million different pieces as the scream sounded throughout the block, I turned around and realized that it came from an alleyway that I had passed, I ran as fast as possible, without a second of doubt, I had jumped into the alleyway, ready for a fight, ready to- I stopped when I realized that there was no one there. 'Weird maybe someone was behind that trashcan, further into the alleyway?' I progressed further and further into the alley way until…

"Hello there" I spun around in a heart-beat with fists raised to find a man, he was dressed entirely in black with a black mask over his face and leather gloves. He spoke with a clearly South American accent. "I hope I am not intruding on whatever you are doing, but I need your help." I looked at him then asked

"What with?" I asked with what I hoped would be a strong voice, but came out in a way that showed how scared I was, terrified.

"Oh don't worry, I am sure you can help. In fact, I don't think there could have been a better person to answer this call, ain't that right Earl?" the man asked, then another man seemingly came out of nowhere and grabbed me.

"Oh yeah, you are perfect." Said the man supposedly called "Earl"

"I am sure you will have lots of things that we could use" stated the first man.

"Just take whatever you want, I-I, this never happened!" I basically cried, god I was pathetic.

"Oh don't worry we will. Let's see what we have here" he said as he reached into my pocket on the left side,

"Oooh, a phone. Look Earl, it's one of those new fancy touch screen ones! That's a keeper." He then reached into the other pocket and pulled out my wallet.

"let's see here, library card, trash, skating card, trash, skiing card, trash, mileage card, trash, power card, trash, $5 worth in coins, keeper, oooh a $50 gift voucher, thanks, $320, keeping and a student I.D card, trash but let's read it" he showed me the card and cleared his throat.

"let's see, your name is (Y/N) (M/N) (L/N) And you are a 16 years old female going into year 13, wow good job (Y/N), I couldn't do that. " 'At least some one appreciated me, even if it was just some useless mugger' I thought to my self

"This is fun, two pockets and already at least $400, let's see what we have in these one's" He then proceeded to check my outside jacket pocket, he found nothing

"Nothing! There can't be nothing, Earl, take her jacket off!" The guy commanded

"Yes boss" Earl replied, he stripped my jacket off and threw it further into the alleyway, 'my pocket watch was inside the jacket, I hope it is okay.' I thought to myself.

"Hey look shirt pockets" he said as he grabbed for them, he didn't open them though he just felt up the pocket's, which just happened to be in front of my breasts.

"HEY, HANDS OFF BITCH!" I yelled on impulse.

"Oooooh, feisty are we" He otherwise, ignored my burst and reached around and put his hands into my back pockets, and while he was there, gave a quick squeeze.

"EEEP! WHAT DID I JUST SAY" I yelled. He didn't even reply that time, 'maybe these guys aren't just mugger's' I thought to myself 'I have to get out of here'

"Would you like to know something I hate? I FUCKING HATE (F/C) shirts like that and those pants to. Earl, get rid of them!" the guy commanded

"NO!" I yelled, when suddenly I felt a power that I had never felt before, Earl released me. I rapidly responded by elbowing Earl in the face, then turning to face him I kicked his knee inwards, effectively snapping it. I brought my hand around his neck and, surprisingly, lifted him off of the ground. I somehow heard the first guy get up, I responded by dropping Earl and sprinting over to kick him in the face, which landed in his jaw and I was surprised to see a gun slip out of his grip and clatter across the ground. The guy just groaned in agony and slumped onto his face. I picked up the gun and turned around just in time to see Earl draw another pistol. He shot at me and missed. So I returned the shot, it landed right between the eyes, he fell to the ground and didn't move.

"EARL! YOU BITCH" Cried the first guy as he charged at me with a knife, I side stepped but didn't see the fist flying from the left, he hit me on the cheek and the knife came back around, if only I had seen that knife. It plunged itself into my back, I screamed and with one final act of rage, released my furry upon him, I started my fury with a hard right hook to the face, followed by a quick left jab to the gut, he began hunching over, I took advantage of his position and smashed his face with a hard left hook followed by a quick back hand to the face which left him reeling, I quickly kicked him hard which sent him into the wall where I grabbed him with my right hand and forcefully stuck his face to the brick wall. I walked away from the scene of death and destruction, the knife still in my back. I looked around and realised I could see in the night really clearly, I could hear my pocket watch ticking, 'POCKETWATCH!' I thought and tried to run back to my jacket, only to stumble and fall, I was about 20 meters away, 'how far had I wondered?' I internally asked myself, I tried to get up again, but just stumbled forward, 18 meters. I crawled on my hands and knees until the blood loss got the better of me and I kissed the ground, 5 meters. I could feel the blood pouring out of my back as the adrenaline faded, I started to commando crawl towards the jacket, 4 Meters, the stones were scraping against my bare arms, 3 meters. I was sinking lower and lower towards the ground. 3 meters. I could no longer feel my legs and stopped using them, my pants and shirt were being dragged down. 1 meter. My pants finally gave way and was lost from my legs whilst my shirt was ripping to show my bra. But finally I was there, I had made it I started frantically looking for my pocket watch. I reached into my inside pocket of the jacket and pulled out my beloved watch. It was ticking as if nothing happened. I somehow found the strength to stand, which is exactly what I did. I stumbled towards the entrance of the alleyway, 'I need to get home' I told myself 'Number 2 priority is home, number 1 is still pocket watch'. I

I fell towards the ground, I felt my fire be extinguished, my life smothered as I died, right there on the sidewalk. My eyes flickered for the last time as life left me. In my left hand was my pocket watch, which had oddly enough, stopped ticking, just like I had. I felt something though, I felt happiness, sadness, anger, forgiveness and many other feelings that a dead person shouldn't have, and did I mention I was dead? Well, I couldn't be anymore dead that I currently was. So how was I feeling? I didn't understand. Too add to my confusion I could feel my soul being lifted up, 'have I been good enough to go to heaven?' I wondered. For better or for worse, I couldn't exactly change this course of action that was unfolding before my spirit like eyes.

I opened my eyes and was greeted with a horrifying site, a horrible beast, completely black with red glowing eyes and massive teeth, all wrapped up in a wolf-like form. I stared at the creature, as it stared at me, with its bloody red eyes. Suddenly it roared, and ear splitting roar!

"Well shit" was all I could say before it lunged.

 **A/N Hello Hello! And welcome to my first fanfiction! I thank you for stopping by! I just randomly decided to do this for whatever reason but hey! Here I am! Review, Comment, hate if you have to but just be nice to each other, no fighting! Love you all and until next time, PEACE!**


	2. The aftermath

Chapter 2: the aftermath

Monique was sitting on a couch, she was staring at a photo, on it was a happy family, and she was part of it. She was smiling as it was an occasion to smile about, her daughter had just won her first Kendo tournament. It was great to see her in action, she had trained so hard for this, and did she deserve it. Monique was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. She wiped the tears from her eyes, she didn't know she had been crying at all. I guess that's what happens when ghost's come back to haunt you. She got to the door and opened it to see what she didn't want to see, it was a fate worse than death and she should have known better. Of course it would happen to her, it happened once before and it is happening again.

"We are sorry Ma'am but we have some bad news" a police officer said, his hat was in his hand which was a sign of respect. His partner was looking at the ground

"We believe your daughter was attacked, we will need you to" continued the first police officer, Monique stopped listening, all she wanted to know, how was her daughter.

"How is she? Is she alive? When can I see her?" Monique quickly asked

"We are sad to say, that she didn't -" Monique didn't even care what the officers had to say next, she was so lost in her own grief, how could she lose both her husband and her daughter, it wasn't fair! She was going to get those motherfucker's, she was going to avenge her, no matter what!

"Ma'am?" Asked the officer "Are you okay?"

"What?" Monique asked quickly, she was VERY ANGRY at the officer's

"We need you to come with us to identify the body, if y-"

"NO! I AM NOT GOING!" Monique snapped, she wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Ma'am, calm down"

"No! I am not going to be shoved around by you pigs!" when something very unexpected happened,

BANG! BANG! BANG! Three gun shots came out of nowhere and annihilated the police men, the first was dead before he hit the floor, whilst the second, who had been oddly quite, was only shot in the soldier giving him the opportunity to act, he pulled out his Taser and fired at one of the intruders, he missed. The thug that the cop shot at, shot back and landed a shot right between the eyes. Monique was more than confused, but she quickly got her act together and ran inside the house, where she quickly heard a crunch, she froze and slowly turned around. She looked down and started weeping because she had treaded over the photo that she was staring at earlier. The photo was crushed. The thugs quickly caught up and put a gun to her shaking head.

"Your daughter killed two of our friends, she has been killed for it, and you will join her, any last words?" Asked one thug with a deep voice.

"Wait, YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER?!" Monique screamed, she jumped up and punched that thug in the face, she would have carried on, but around 50 pellets of buckshot from a shot gun tore through her, killing her almost instantly. She was dead. However, her spirit was still active, it seems her, like (Y/N) haven't finished with life.

She awoke to the sound of a scream, in a forest of red, She directed her head to the scream, and decided that she should be helping.

 **A/N. Hey gus/Gals. Another chapter. I have decided to mix things up a bit in terms of the teams, which you will see within the next two chapters. I have composed your team and weapons, I would have let you do everything but I couldn't. That would have been SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO difficult, and retardeldy stupid, like me! I also want to mention that being in school, I have to do things that suck ass, such as school work so my updates will be infrequent, but they will come, unless of course something happens in which case you will know. I have made a bio of all the characters in your team which will be posted in the next chapter. If you have any idea's don't hesitate to ask. I will be around to check up things so yeah… As always, review, rate and comment. Also, a shout out to Hero of the found! Without him, I wouldn't have been able to do this, I highly recommend him so check him out. Also the flaming kiwi, I gotta say, I love your name! I really appreciated all of you who have both followed and favorited me, it really does mean a lot to me. Love all of you, goodnight!**

 **These are the teams.**

JRD(L) (Jarred): John, Raven, Daniel, You. Leader is John

RSBR (Raspberry): Ruby, Sky, Blake, Ren. Leader is Ruby

JPWN (Ja'pown): Weiss , Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora. Leader is Jaune

YCRD (Yard): Yang, Cardin, Russel, Dove. Leader is Yang


	3. The stranger

The stranger

"ROAR!" the massive black beat yelled, I barely had time to jump back and roll away as the massive beast rushed me. It roared again as it became frustrated at its inaccuracy, it charged me again, but this time something came through my mind, instead of running away, like my instincts told me. I ducked under a horizontal swipe and released a quick (E/C) ball of power from my palm. 'Wait, what the fuck, how did I do that and why did it feel so natural, I just shot energy out of my palm! What the h-' I was interrupted interrogating myself when the beast recovered to being sent meters away from a random mystical ball of FUCKING ENERGY, and threw itself at me again. I didn't duck this time, instead I ran as fast as I could to, well, away from the killer beast currently trying to make me his next meal, I was surging forward, almost as if I was flying, I looked down to see that I was actually flying, 'like, what the actual FUCK IS THIS?!' I yelled inside my head, 'first power balls and now this, why can I fly and who is that?' I asked myself as I saw a man dressed in a white trench coat with a black fedora and distinct ginger hair. He looked in my direction and raised his cane, 'what the hell is he going to do with that thing?' I asked myself as both the beast and I were getting closer. I was answered soon enough as a red orb flew from the barrel and was on the exact same course as I was, I went to ground as soon as I saw it and began tumbling forward until eventually stopping with my back on the floor, just in time to feel a searing heat and watch that red orb fly across my field of vision and hit the odd animal right in the face, where it immediately exploded in many black pieces. I looked to my saviour only to see him walking towards me. I decided to talk to him. I looked down at myself to make sure I was okay and discovered that I was actually fine and still wearing the same stuff I was before all this started, and that my pocket watch was still in my pocket. Good. I began making my way towards him

"Thank you for that sir, I am not too sure what would have happened if you hadn't of just done whatever you have just done" I told him he didn't even seem like he heard me.

"Well if you can't even take care of a singular Beowulf then you can't possibly be the master of aura I was looking for" he pointed his cane at me, and continued speaking

"Then I have no use for you, so you can just die" he was about to fire his cane at me

"NOOO!" I yelled dramatically and brought both my arms in a futile way to protect me, I heard a large explosion and opened my eyes, and apart from being surprised that I was still alive, I was surprised that I was completely unscathed, slightly more surprising was the fact that I was completely covered in a (E/C) coloured… thing that had somehow shielded me from this ginger's explosion. I looked at the ginger who looked very surprised. I kicked his cane which was still pointing at me, then ran away from the man, I ran through the forest, ducking and dodging all of the obstacles, when a wall of those monsters came into view, these ones reminded me of warthogs. I tried to focus my energy to my legs as I jumped for a tree branch that could have saved my life, if I actually grabbed it. Instead I soared into the air, as if I had done some sort of super-jump. Whilst I was flying I looked ahead and saw a whole bunch of buildings coming at me at a very bad pace. I could do nothing but watch as the buildings got closer and closer. I slammed into them with a massive THUNK! I looked inside the building and saw that there was a man inside who was just staring at me like WTF?! I took the time to wave at him before beginning to slip, I disregarded everything that the universe has ever told me and looked down, to find that I was only about three meters from the ground. How convenient. I quickly slipped down to the ground and at the last second, turned around and jumped off the side of the building, I did a roll for style points. I got up and looked around and surprisingly, saw absolutely no-one around, how strange. I found a library, 'I don't have time for reading, I Have too… Fuck it, I can only learn more' I told myself as I headed towards the library. I saw a lady behind a counter, she looked up and smiled, something about her smile reassured me that I was in the right place

"Hello there dear, what are you looking for?" She asked as she stood up, I was baffled to see a pair dog ears on her head. I stared at them which was probably the wrong thing to do, 'Why are there freaking DOGS EARS ON THAT LADY? Am I high or something? So much weird shit has happened in this day, am I even on Earth'. She cleared her throat and I was drawn back to Earth, no not Earth, whatever strange planet I was on.

"Is everything alright? Because if there is something that has offended you, I am sorry but I can't help it." The old lady stated calmly, almost as if this was normal for her. Fair enough.

"Oh yes, I am sorry, I am looking for non-fiction books could you please point me in the right direction" I stated after recovering from the strange sight 'okay, not Earth, then where am I' I pondered

"Ah, okay. Most non-fiction books are that way, is there anything in particular that you would be looking for?" asked the kind young lady

"Well, I would like a map of the world and maybe a book with all the different countries for school. Also I was attacked by a completely dark creature, so I would like to learn about them and after that I was saved by a man with a cane that shoots strange red hot orbs. So could you point me in the correct directions?" I asked, the old lady seemed baffled at both my story and my request. She blinked for a bit before regaining her composure and opening her mouth to speak

"Maps of the world and other things to help your research can be found in that corner" she stated whilst pointing to the left side of the library

"Also, I'll assume that you would be looking for "the creatures of Grimm" which can be found in that corner. Also, just between you and me, your school should be testing you and the faunae next term, so I suggest that you better start studying because all of those exams will come in a rush of one entire week, and you will only have 2 weeks to study, so you should start studying now!" She pointed to the corner at the far end of the library she stated 'wow, how often do you get out?' I internally asked myself

"Thanks for that, I am sure that they will help me" I said before walking off. I started at the closest corner and began looking for maps and cities, I found a book called the "world of Remnant", that was probably what I was looking for, then I began walking towards the next corner along, I found a book called "weapons of the hunters" I picked it up and examined the cover, it showed a whole bunch of blades and guns that I hadn't seen before 'why not?' I asked myself and put it into my arm, alongside "world of Remnant". I found the other book she was talking about, "The Faunus of Remnant" hopefully that will explain a few things. I found a nice quite spot and began my research.

About two hours later.

I looked up at the clock, it read "7:21". I only had one more book to read, and that was the Faunus one, I was nearly done but man was this boring. The weapon one, which I swear was fiction, it talked a lot about dust, I had no idea what it was, and if I was to stay in this world, then I needed to know. I banged my head against the book shelf I was leaning against and a book fell down, it was called "dust and aura for dummies!" I picked it up 'well shit, that is convenient' I inspected it closely, it looked good enough and I was still in the vast non-fiction section, so it should be reliable. I put it down behind the Faunus one, I had an order, and so I was going to stick to it. I instantly became locked inside the Faunus, it was a dry read but it was essential to understand what is in this world. About an hour later, I was finished with it, I got it, Faunus had animal attributes that extended to increased hearing, night vision and strange food addictions. Yay, now I was up to the fun book, about this mystical dust and this even stranger Aura. I read the back, it told me that basically, Aura is from inside of you, it is a shield that follows and is your life-force. Those who have unlocked their semblances can use their Aura to do semblance things. Also, dust is from the Earth, it is composed of the elements of the Earth, I mean Remnant, lightning, ice, fire, etc. I also found out that you can channel you semblance to do certain things for you, which would explain quite a few things. I was brought back to earth by the old lady saying something to me, which I completely missed.

"Sorry, I missed that. Do you mind repeating that?" I asked politely whilst standing up.

"Oh good, you are still alive, we are closing now, so you have to go. Do you need a lift home?" She asked politely 'what a nice lady.'

"Oh, no thanks. I can make my own way home, thank you" I lied. I began to pick up all the books when she stopped me.

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll do it, you just go home." She said, I was confused and I wanted to help, it was the least I could do.

"Don't worry, it isn't a problem I can help" I said because I wanted to stay.

"Ha, I like you, but they don't pay me for nothing, this is my job. You just go get home." She replied firmly, I got the message.

"Okay, if you are sure. I'll see you when I am looking at you!" I yelled as I was exiting the library Okay, I needed a plan of action. There are three things I need, clothes, weapons and dust. Clothes aren't very important, but right now I was sticking out like a sore thumb. I needed weapons to defend myself, but they could take hours, even days to create. And they would be expensive. Speaking of Money, how was I going to get some? That was going to be difficult. I might have to resort to stealing. So, as dust was plentiful, it should therefore, be cheaper, also there is a store across the road called "from dust till dawn" which was still open. 'Dust is first on the list' I thought to myself, so I started the extremely long trek, all the way to the dust store, which was like a full entire 20 meters away. I was pretty much there when I finished my thought. I tried to push it open, but it wouldn't budge, I tried to rattle it open, I needed in this dust store, however, what I didn't expect was for the door to suddenly open when I pulled it and swing and Smash into my foot, which freaking HURT. As a reflex I began hopping around on the other foot, much to the amusement of one girl inside the shop. I stopped hopping around and began to glare at the girl while I tried to walk into the store again only to be stopped by another door, 'Fucking hell! How many doors are their?' I asked internally. The red girl began howling with laughter. I finally got a hold of these rebellious doors and opened them to their full extent, 'finally, fucking doors' I began walking through the store and ignoring the girl who was still snickering. Instead, I walked straight to the old man at the cashier.

"Hello there young lady, how can I help you" Asked the old man who wore a kind smile.

"Hi! I am looking for some dust that can be set off with explosions!" I answered with enthusiasm.

The old man didn't even blink before he replied "Ah yes, another, high explosive dust is over there. You best buy it now if you can, dust is getting more and more expensive, especially after the white fang." I nodded, despite not knowing what the white fang actually was. I started walking towards the girl in red that was laughing at me earlier. I passed her and went a further 3 meters until stopping to look at what the old man had suggested. I saw some crystals in packets of five and they were all in different colours, it read "high explosive sampler pack. Comes with Ice, Fire, Electricity, water and the new healing dust!" I was almost going to take it, until I read something, 30 Lien! What the fuck is a Lien, is it this country's unit of measuring weight? Currency? I decided to ask the girl in red. I walked up to her, but she ignored me.

"Hey, um, can you please help me?" I asked nicely, she still didn't respond 'what a bitch' I thought.

"HELLO!" I almost yelled, making the old man jump, however, the girl in red didn't even flinch. I decided to tap her on the shoulder. She FINALLY turned around, and I found out that she was wearing headphones. 'Of course she is.' I signalled her to take her headphones off, she complied and took them off, and she started the conversation with a lazy "Hmm?" I sighed

"I need your help, I don't normally buy dust, so I was wondering if you could tell me if this is a good deal?" I showed her the packet that I was just looking at. She was quick to reply.

"That all depends, if you are experienced and looking for dust that can be easily thrown or shaped, then I would recommend a bigger bulk pack, these are quality, but you don't need this kind of quality. You only need it to work and do the job you want it too. I would recommend this one if you are planning remote detonation." She said, showing me a packet of the same five colours, only many more of them and this one said 20 Lien compared to the other one which said 30 Lien, I couldn't have picked a better person to ask, she really did know her stuff. I still didn't know what a Lien was, so I asked.

"20 Lien, is that a lot these days with dust?" I asked, she was very quick to reply.

"Today, yes. However, if you asked me that barely 3 months ago, I would have said that this was ridiculously expensive. So no and yes." She replied as if she was a walking dust database

"Sweet, so how do you know all this." I asked because her knowledge of this was just, wow.

"I need to know all of this if I am to become a hunter, and besides, my semblance makes me use a lot of Aura so I need to know if any of the dusts help with that." She replied.

"So, do they?" I asked

"Yes, this new healing one also recovers your Aura, how cool is that." I wasn't too sure if that was a question or not. So I completely changed the subject.

"So, how does your semblance work?" I asked because I wasn't too sure if I used my semblance or my aura. Luckily, she knew all about this as well.

"My semblance just works, I work myself up and I run in a certain way and my semblance kicks in. Your brain triggers either by emotion or by action. It is very cool. Sometimes all you have to do is think about it." She stated. Wow, she really does know her shit. 'Now then, with that knowledge, theoretically, if I think about concentrating some of my energy to my hand, then it should do it for me.' I decided to try it out.

"Alright then, so, even thinking about it right? Let's try it." I said, desperate to get control of my aura/semblance thingy. I concentrated my aura to my hand and commanded it to form a orb of power. A small orb formed in my hand. SO COOL! The girl started too drool at my semblance. And I have to admit that it was extremely cool.

Luckily, too save me from this embarrassment, a man, dressed in black and red, came at us and asked something that we both completely missed.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR, NOW!" He screamed to get our attention. 'God damn it, I am PISSED OFF, here I am in my new life and already, I am being mugged. GODDAMNIT! I AM NOT GOING TO HAVE A BAR OF IT! FUCK YOU' I thought in my head. The girl in red, who I haven't gotten the name of, started to say something, but she didn't finish. Because he was launched away by a different (E/C) Blast. 'So cool'. I surged forward to deliver follow up blows. But those blows weren't needed as he was knocked out. I hope. So instead I decided to cover myself in my (E/C) energy. Mainly for intimidation, but also because some instinct in my mind told me too. I felt like I was getting stronger. The girl, who decided she wanted her own entrance, used her super speed to tackle someone else through the same window, where she revealed her own masterpiece, a massive red scythe. She flourished it and stuck it into the ground. That same redhead stepped out of the building, along with an extra thirty or so goons. They slowly encircled us so the girl and I got into our respective fighting stances back to back. Ready to fight. I brought my hands to my hip with some energy inside of it, ready to blast it at the first attacker. They all charged at once, which wasn't good for me. 'What have I gotten myself into?' I asked myself as I felt like I was about to die.

 **A/N: Finally another chapter right? As you may have guessed, I like cliff hangers. Because I am an asshole, and proud of it. As promised, the bio's will be in the next chapter. An entire chapter for them. Study them, wright essay's on them, don't copy them though. You can meet it at the night club, give it a cuddle in your bed, but you don't have to call it in the morning. Please review. PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE! I beg of you! If you hate me, tell me. I won't get offended, much. If you love me, then I will name a holiday after you (not really). If you have any idea's, including pairings, tell me and I'll do my best to make your wish come true! I talk way too much. I love you all. Enjoy the rest of your day/night/apocalypse.**


	4. Bio's 'n' stuff

JRD(L) (Jarred): John, Raven, Daniel, You. Leader is John

RSBR (Raspberry): Ruby, Sky, Blake, Ren. Leader is Ruby

JPWN (Ja'pown): Weiss , Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora. Leader is Jaune

YCRD (Yard): Yang, Cardin, Russel, Dove. Leader is Yang

Leader: John

Age: 17 year old Male

Hairstyle/colour: Blonde, shaved. (Reference: blonde. Noble 5 from halo reach)

Eye colour: Blue

Height: 6 Foot, 1 inch.

Build: tall and built strong, he looks like Jaune, except more muscles, taller, and with shorter hair.

Weapons: he has a Naginta which can turn into an Assault rifle. Fires dust rounds. He also has a SOG, survival knife which is always sharpened, for survival situations.

Semblance: Can sense the presence of beings within 50 meters of him and can sense the emotions of his companions.

Traits: Right handed, calm and positive, will not rush into a fight and has certain rules, loves summer/ warm weather.

Medic/Ranged: Raven

Age: 17 year old Female

Hairstyle/colour: black and long and untamed. (Reference: Yamcha from dragon ball Z)

Eye: colour Red

Height: 6 Inch.

Build: Taller than the average girl, she has some more strength than the average male as well. She is fit and prepared for almost any situation. She also has three scars along her stomach, left leg and across her right arm going diagonal.

Weapons: Bow and arrow which can turn into two short swords. She also has a bolt action rifle made from wood

Semblance: Raven can heal, essentially. She gains aura from living things around her and can transfer her own aura to other people if they need it.

Traits: Vivid red eyes, her aura means that she is normally glowing red, loves red, left handed, easily aggravated, has had a dark past, loves cold/winter, she is excellent at martial arts she matches Ren.

Strength: Daniel

Age: 18 year old Male

Hair colour/style: brown hair, set into straight rows. (Reference: search hair rows)

Eye colour: Brown

Height: 6 Foot 8 Inch.

Build: Strong and tall, any man's goal and any girl's dream in real life.

Weapons: two war hammers which can turn into two sawn off double-barreled shotguns. He also has a massive war axe which can turn into a Thor automatic shot-gun.

Semblance: Can pump up his strength to match and surpass Yang's.

Traits: massive and muscly, normally showing off, right handed, love warm weather, he looks African-American, he is a bear Faunus and has the bear ears and some fur around his neck and on his forearms

Stealth/speed: Y/N

Age: 16 Year old Female

Hair style/colour: H/C is whatever you want

Eye colour: E/C

Height: 5 Ft 9 inch.

Build: Tall, other than that, imagine it!

Weapons: Cleaver and a pair of M9's with silencer's which can turn into tomahawks.

Semblance: Can change her aura into pure energy. The colour of this aura is the same colour of your eyes. (Reference: dragon ball Xenoverse)

Traits: Imagine

 **Alrighty then, there are the teams and the Bio's and the team. if you have any idea's, Queries or even possibly some flames that you feel like starting, then go ahead. If you don't like something, then you are at liberty to say something. No one isn't. The next chapter will be arriving soon by my standards. Yeah. I know you guys/gals can't wait for Yang to straighten out the rest of CRDL. I am going to enjoy writing that. I have decided to mix up teams JNPR RWBY and even Sky from team CRDL, just too spice things up a bit. I hope you like it. I didn't want to make you the leader of team JRD(L) because you are sooo sketchy! I just have seen so many other fanfics with you as the reader, so now, I have been an asshole and taken away your privilege MUAHAHA! I love you all, thanking for listening to my dribble. Have a good day/night/apocolypse!**


	5. The encounter

Chapter 4.

I took a step backwards and felt the other girls back against mine, we both took a glance at each other, before she practically disappeared. Leaving me to deal with this half of bad guys. Two of them decided to run forwards, so I figured that they should meet the energy balls that were currently in my hands. I let them fly from my hands, the first one hit the guy on the shoulder, whilst the second guy got hit in the face, and they were both down for the count. To show that I wasn't messing around, I surrounded myself in my own (E/C) energy. It intimidated almost everyone, save for three guys that just decided that they had enough. Those three charged me, so I released my energy and blew those three back, the first one smashed head first into a wall. The second landed on his back and skidded towards his buddies who all looked at him horrified, and the third who was the closest went flying over the guys and landed in a face plant manner. I smirked and threw another ball of energy at some random thug who took it in the stomach and was blasted back. The guy in the fedora yelled at them saying

"After her you fools! The first person to kill her will receive an instant promotion and a raise three times his or her current payment!" He yelled.

This triggered an alarming response for our hero, luckily, our young red friend came to the rescue with her oversized gardening tool, she slashed and hacked at our enemies whilst you threw energy ball after energy ball at the thugs who were still focusing on you and not the clearly dangerous red killing machine. At one point, the girl in red was being cornered by some decidedly smart thugs, they had figured out that if they pose a big enough force and help each other, they can defend themselves from her, so you decided to help out, by running to the nearest two thugs and blasted them with the energy that no normal 16 year old girl should have. You turned to your left and threw a large power ball at these assholes which seemed to slice through three of them, deciding that you had helped enough and by the fact that you needed to turn your attention to your own angry mob of assholes, you quickly super-jumped away from them.

This epic fight continued to unravel until all of the thugs were knocked unconscious, not dead because we didn't want to stoop down to their level by killing them, I think, I can't say the same for our friend because that scythe of hers looks very sharp. The ginger haired man with the fedora muttered something that I couldn't pick up before turning his attention to us and saying "well, this has been a blast you two, but" he lifted his cane mid-sentence for dramatic effect before continuing his one-liner "but this is where we part ways." He said as the sight from this oh-so-familiar cane pointing at us. He then fired at us, I quickly fired a small bolt of godly like powers at this incoming projectile which blew it up, saving us but providing the bitch with a smoke screen. I was disorientated for a bit and so was the girl who I was helping/ who was helping me. Whatever.

"Over there" the girl said, pointing to the man, he was climbing a ladder up and onto a tall building. 'The fag is fleeing!' I thought to myself. I looked back at the girl and said

"Let's go!" with a voice that was meant to say 'I am going to kill that mother fucker' I took off with one of my famous super jumps up and onto the building, when I got there I yelled

"Oi! Fuck face!" I smirked to myself at what I just called him, his back was facing me

"Persistent" he muttered under his breath. At that moment the girl in red literally flew up and onto the building, combining some form of parkour and super speed.

"Hey!" she yelled

"Annoying" the guy muttered, with his back still turned to us, right then, a massive aircraft came out of nowhere and let the guy get on, which was so annoying, we had him. Bastard.

"You two have put on a great show, but now, this is the curtain call!" he yelled and threw some kind of red crystal 'the crystal is dust!' I thought to myself. The crystal landed right by the red girl's feet, making me race over at break neck pace and launch another energy ball aimed at the deadly red projectile. I turned around and shook the girl yelling at her saying "Wake up! This is a matter of life and death! Stop day dreaming and-" I was cut off by the man firing more and more things from his cane, I turned around and started firing energy ball after energy ball at the guy's cane's projectiles, he kept on firing at a rate which I knew I couldn't keep up with, and slowly they were getting closer and closer to me, the girl in red was just staring at the guy. I knew that I had no other option, I began gathering my energy and charging it, at the same time the douchebag's shots were getting closer and closer to me, at the last second I threw all of my (E/C) energy in a cluster that seemed to be more powered up than the original (E/C) orbs, in a manner of a wave, and like all waves, they subside. I collapsed to the ground, if I was tired before, I was dead tired now, I could barely move. The fag in the plane however, was completely fine, he shot at me again with a projectile, I realised too late that it was aiming for the red crystal at the bottom of the girl's feet. I looked at the object and realised that this innocent girl's life was in danger. Better I than her.

"MOVE!" I yelled and threw myself at her, my tackle resulted in her moving away from the crystal, however, this action has robbed me of all my momentum, and I didn't have the energy to get up and get out the way. All I could do was blink, there wasn't time to do anything else before the orb hit the crystal. I immediately felt immense pain, but that subsided almost immediately. Whilst I was glad that the pain was gone, which was good, my ears were ringing and they hurt like a bitch, I thought I heard shouting, but I wasn't sure. I blinked my eyes open and looked at my saviour, she was a blonde girl who currently had her back to me. She had a wand in her right hand, I think. She did something with her face that I couldn't see before I took a decidedly long blink.

When I opened my eyes again and was surprised that I could feel some more life in me. Wondering what had happened I looked up to see that same girl that saved me, now ripping into the girl in red. She suddenly slammed something onto the desk, making the red girl jump back in her chair in surprise.

"Ah, you're awake." Said a calming voice behind me. I turned around to see an old man, with grey hair and amber eyes. He was dressed mainly in black with some Green pieces on it. He also held a cane which reminded me of that deadly Ginger.

"My name is Professor Ozpin" at this the girl in red snapped her head over, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. I nearly laughed at her expression, oh if only I had a camera.

"And I am offering you both a chance at my academy!" he continues

"What? YES! WOOHOO! BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" the little red hood exclaims

"uh huh, so um, and just what kind of academy is this?" you ask curiously

"You don't know, oh man, I will you love it. It's called Beacon! It has…"she continues.

Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?

 **So, this is this. Sorry it took a while, I had... some trouble. I found this chapter rather annoying, along with those pesky exams. I am so sorry it took so long, and honestly, it will be some time before my next chapter as well. I understand that my grammar isn't the best, someone has made that rather obvious. So, here is my 4th proper chapter, I hope you like it! Review please, it makes me a better writer. If you hate me, sorry, just tell me and I'll hopefully become better through your kind, caring words. If you love me, sorry, but I almost feel bad for you. Goodnight and I'll see you guy's in a long time!**


	6. Sorry

**So, hey guys!**

 **I know it has been a while, and that most other writers will just get bored of a story and then disown it or whatever, but I actually have a REALLY GOOD reason. So, about two months ago, I was admitted into hospital for being smashed in the face by a baseball bat. Which was nice, I really enjoyed that. Please get my sarcasm. Since then I've been at hospital most of the time, and when I wasn't at hospital, I was at the dentists, where they did the usual, pulling my lip from my braces, reconstructing my teeth, you know, the fun stuff! So, it turns out that the bone that holds my teeth in place, was actually broken, meaning that I was eating steak, through a straw. So, normally it takes a broken bone, like, six weeks to heal, right? Well, unbeknownst to people, every time I closed my mouth, my top teeth were hitting my bottom teeth, which I didn't think was a big deal, turns out, that because of this, the bones have been moving every time I close my mouth, meaning that the bones actually haven't started repairing. Which sucked.**

 **I know that you guys don't really care (Much love for those of you who do!) about my story, but I can't have a big laptop in the hospital, for WHATEVER reason that they can pull out of their ass, also, the internet is, well, it's fucked. So, that, ladies and gentlemen, is why I haven't been able to do anything. But I'm back now, back home, eating steak through the SIDE of my mouth, chopping up food like my great grandmother. Oh, and get this, I go back to school right? Into exams. seriously, I have Maths, Physics, English and Media exams. Fun aye? So, now I am studying. I go from one hell to the other.**

 **So, Imma start posting when I have something to post. Which may yet still be a while. So, I'll see you then. Bye!**

 **Shadow**


End file.
